


Into the Unknown

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Season/Series 04, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: End of season two divergence: as Lucifer is about to throw the sword away, he stops to think a little and decides to instead keep it to prevent his father from forcing him back to hell (and also to visit his mother from time to time -not that he will ever admit it, even to himself). Fast-forward to season 4 right when Eve comes while Lucifer is at his lowest point with Chloe, and, remembering the sword (he may or may not have used it to solve Cain’s death problem), he impulsively invites her and Maze (maybe Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie, too? they could realistically accept for Charlie’s sake if you time it right while upping their worry about angels kidnapping Charlie) to travel to another universe outside his father’s authority. From there it could be either his mother’s creation or any other. I would personally like if it were an universe with its own Lucifer and if this Lucifer was onboard the “Apocalypse Now!” Train (from the top of my head: Supernatural, Good Omens, the Omen, American Horror Story: Apocalypse) would be specially fun to see our favorite Lucifer interacting with his counterpart’s child if they had.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar & Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly as asked (I'm terrible at multiple requests, sorry -_- ) but I included some of the requests to it. I like this idea so I thought I should write about it. Also I'm a little lazy to insert Eve in here (but I love her!). So, yay or nay?

* * *

“Could you accept me like this?” Lucifer morphs into his devilish form and faces Chloe, who immediately flinches and looks down, completely and utterly terrified.

“I want to; I’m trying,” She stammers but doesn’t really give an answer.

“But could you?” He repeats before switching back to his human skin so she could stop from shaking. She probably doesn’t notice, but the Devil can see it as clear as day. 

“I...I don’t know!”

“Then, I have my answer.” 

The now ex-consultant couldn’t believe the Detective could do something like this. He always thought highly of her and never imagined she’d resort to collaborating with a fanatic such as Kinley. It never even occurred to him the slightest because he thought the past three years that they’d been partners, she would know enough — _trust_ enough, even — that he’s not what the world made him out to be. 

* * *

Lucifer’s last resort would be to go back to Hell, but then why would he give the Almighty the satisfaction? There’s just nowhere else in the world he could go where he couldn’t be tracked, or where he wouldn’t be drawn back to the Detective, no matter how disappointed he is at her. It’s funny how, after all that's said and done, Lucifer still wants Chloe in his life, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

However, when the Detective’s betrayal crosses his mind, the anger comes back, and it makes him want to... _destroy_ everything. 

Come to think of it, when he sent his Mother into Nothing, he was looking out for the Detective; humanity and the impending Celestial war were only a bonus. 

Starting the chain of events that would lead to the Apocalypse now would require a _lot_ of work — work he’d be inclined to take part given his current state — but the time he spent on Earth, with humans nonetheless, played a major part in his hesitation. Again. Which doesn’t help with his frustrations. Not by a longshot.

Then, an idea finally struck him like lightning, and he’s taken back some years to the part where he parts from the Goddess of Creation.

_“It’s what you need, Mum. Your own world, where you can start over.” Lucifer tells his Mom, pointing to the jagged opening that the flaming sword made._

_“But my children,”_

_“Going back to the Silver City would start a war, you know that. And in war, there are and always will be casualties.”_

_“The last thing I want to do is hurt my children.”_

_“I know. So please, Mum. Let there be light.” The Devil reasons with the Goddess and despite his resolve, his lower lip couldn’t help but quiver. He would have preferred for her to stay right here, but she’s so unhinged, so caught up with her anger, she couldn’t see past it._

_“I will miss you, my Lightbringer.” She caresses his face one last time and enters the void. Charlotte’s body falls to the sand as the Goddess’ essence leaves it behind. As soon as it does, the universe starts to heal, and Lucifer removes the final piece to extinguish the flames from Azrael’s blade. He had, but a few seconds to decide, it would have been the right thing to do_ — _chuck the blade and the second piece — but he ponders more than he should have and the door to the void closes._

_Time resumes. The world around him moves again, and he stares at the empty vessel, then pockets all the flaming sword’s pieces._

The trick to landing in the right universe where his Mum is isn’t tricky at all. All it would take is a single cut, and he could locate her, and see what kind of world she had created for herself. It’s a wonderful alternative — universe hopping, that is — instead of sulking in Hell. Good thing Lucifer has the means. He wasn’t planning to keep the flaming sword then, but a moment’s hesitation was all it took to come up with a choice. If it’s the right one or not, Lucifer isn’t sure yet, but he’s glad he did. 

* * *

Mazikeen comes to the penthouse in her usual tight leather outfit, bored out of her head, per Lucifer's request.

“What do you want?”

Lucifer takes two glasses and pours on both and hands one to his demon. 

“How would you like a trip to visit another universe?”

“Been there, done that. Don’t you remember?”

“Yes, yes.” He gestures with his hands, “you particularly love the one where everyone’s in this twisted Utopia, and a simple mistake like spitting a gum on the pavement is a grave offense punishable by death.”

“Meh.”

“But this one is different.”

“How so?”

“Remember when I sent Mum away?”

“That’s where you’re going?”

“To blow off steam and see Mum in the process, yes.”

“You could blow off steam in Hell just fine.”

“I don’t want to go back there, Maze.”

“What happened?”

“Well, the Detective just tried to poison me,”

If Mazikeen is nonchalant before this conversation, she’s very focused now. Seething more like, at how brazen Chloe got, taking advantage of his vulnerability. Any other day and the demon would have been proud of her roommate for going against being this goody-two-shoes; or no. Perhaps Chloe thought she’s doing the world a favor by banishing Lucifer. 

“Tell me what you want me to do with her.”

“Nothing.”

Mazikeen rolls her eyes.

“You’ve truly gone soft,” Lucifer is about to protest, but she pays him no mind and continues, “If this were any other being, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

“Are you coming with me or not?”

“Sure. Maybe I’ll pick up something interesting. We’ve been stuck here a while, and I’m dying of boredom. It may make me want to kill Decker less.”

“Ugh.”

“Text me when,” She waves him off and goes to the elevator and Lucifer could only shake his head at the utter disrespect. She used to grovel at his feet, but well, things have changed indeed. 

* * *

Chloe Decker had time to think. After cashing in on one of Lucifer’s favor without his consent, they managed to solve the case of the murdered Pablo and the missing necklace. 

She’s going to apologize profusely to Lucifer, beg if she has to, and ask for one more chance. But she finds the penthouse empty, and when she asks the manager where the owner is, she’s met with a less desirable answer.

“Oh, Boss is out indefinitely,” 

“What does that mean?”

“It means he may or may not come back?” Patrick tells her matter of factly and briefly wonders why she looks distraught. 

“Doesn’t he need to, I don’t know, personally manage the club?”

“Not really, Detective. That's what I'm here for.”

“Right, right.” Chloe runs her hands to her hair, “Did he say anything? Left a message for me? Banned me from the club or,”

“No,” The bar manager cuts her right off. “Nothing has changed with the rules concerning you.”

“There are rules...for me?”

“Of course. Every employee here knows who you are and not to mess with you, or allow others to, whenever you’re in the club. You’re VIP here, Detective. He practically told us to let you do whatever you want. So if you say you want a kid's birthday party here, we'll make it happen.”

“Oh.”

That brought tears to Chloe’s eyes. The regard he has for her and how quickly she turned on him despite being partners for years. 

“Will you let me know when he’s back? We’re on the outs at the moment, so…”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks, Patrick.”

* * *

Mazikeen finds herself by the beach, right where they first landed on Earth. Lucifer is looking out at sea, smoking, somehow deep in thoughts.

“Why must we do it here in the open?” She decides to break the ice, and the Devil turns his head in response.

“Well, this place is rather symbolic, don’t you think?”

“Not really. I’m not into symbolism or some shit. Can we move along now?”

“Eager are we?”

“Whatever.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes, proceeds to put the pieces on the dagger and ignites it. The demon stares at the flames in fascination. This is the first time she’s ever seen him wield the Flaming Sword like it was made just for him. Oh, wait. It is made _for_ him. 

“Does Amenadiel know you still have the blade?”

“It’s inconsequential, Maze. I have no desire for waging war with the Heavens. I just want to be left alone.”

“It’s hardly inconsequential, Lucifer. As your Mum said, you’re the only one who could ignite the sword. You have the upper hand no matter how we look at it.”

Lucifer merely shrugs and takes his demon’s hand. The portal closes as the sun rises on the horizon.


End file.
